


still standing but not for long

by GamerWires627



Series: psychology of the new kid (OUTDATED, READ DESC) [3]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Carla and Felix are wlw/mlm solidarity you can't convince me otherwise, Found Family trope lowkey, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Napping, god carla's parents wanna adopt felix, honestly kid is a bitch g o d, just let the boy FUCKIN SLEEP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWires627/pseuds/GamerWires627
Summary: Carla's tired of Kid hurting people. But there's not much she can do until she knows Felix is okay.
Relationships: Carla & Felix Huxley, Past One-Sided Felix Huxley/Protagonist
Series: psychology of the new kid (OUTDATED, READ DESC) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606036
Kudos: 38





	still standing but not for long

**Author's Note:**

> sorta an interlude to lv? idk  
> lots of spoilers tho

It started with a pin.

It all started with a simple little pin, the power of which had been used to get into Felix's mind and slowly break him down over years upon years of harassment and manipulation. It stopped when he changed schools in fourth grade and had started all the way back in kindergarten. And it started again in their junior year. Felix made the mistake of forgetting, trusting again.

But Kid was never to be trusted. Carla had realized that long ago.

He told Felix that he'd changed; told him that he was concerned about him, that he wanted Felix to be safe. It was all bullshit, of course. Felix was never safe with Kid.

Oh, but Felix was too smitten for his own good. He didn't mind the arguments; he always internalized everything, believed they were his own fault. He apologized for Kid's behaviors, made excuses for his tearstains, refused to even entertain the idea that Kid didn't love him.

By the time Kid started beating him, it was too late to get out.

At least, not without a gigantic amount of effort.

She remembered the bruises. She remembered when Felix showed up with black eyes (from Kid's fists) and a new scar on his forehead (from his head being bashed into the countertop over and over again) and his hands wrapped in bandages (from trying to keep a knife away from him). She remembered when he'd been concussed, taking off his jacket absentmindedly. She remembered tracing the carved scars on his arms with her fingers, tears streaming down her face. 

She remembered the first time she saw him with bruises all around his neck.

He told her what had happened. Kid didn't like when Felix spoke to Carla. Kid knew she was a threat. Felix protested. So Kid strangled him to unconsciousness and attempted to kill him in the bathtub. As one does.

She remembered the night she tried to confront Kid. He'd wrapped an arm around Felix's waist and tried to bring him back to his apartment. Away from Carla. Away from _help._

_"I told you not to talk to her anymore."_

_"I-I'm sorry-"_

Everything went black. Felix said she'd been concussed herself, a brick to the head. But the next thing she remembered was a hotel room- a warm, safe, hotel room. People she couldn't recognize in her current state fussing over her. People she called friends and had since kindergarten. 

Felix had been stabbed that night. She didn't remember wrapping up the wound in his torso, but he said she had. In an alleyway. As he begged not to be taken to the hospital- she did remember that part.

Everything was fine. Kid found another partner; one he, for some reason, never abused. He treated that girl like she was the most amazing creature on Earth. Like she was a goddess. It was baffling. Carla stayed vigilant for any indication that he could be hurting her. She found none.

Then Kid used Felix as a punching bag again. Carla had made certain it was the last time. She tried to make certain it was the last time. She hoped it was the last time.

And that led to where they were now. Carla didn't know, as Felix slept soundly on her bed while covered in a soft blanket and clinging onto a stuffed lion she'd had for years, how often he and Kid spoke. She hoped it was never. She hoped Kid could be with that girl he seemed to truly care for. That girl could calm him. Maybe she could keep him sedated long enough that Kid would be less of a threat. Carla didn't want the poor girl to have to do that, but they didn't have a lot of options. The only possible way Kid could ever improve was via therapy, and he would never agree to go unless his girlfriend wanted him to. 

But to want him to, she would have to know he needed it. Or he would have to mention it to her, which he never would. 

Felix stirred slightly. Carla was sitting on the side of the bed, slowly stroking his hair as his eyes fluttered open for a moment and immediately closed again. School and such had made him so tired as of late. She would always let him sleep at her house, be it just a nap or overnight. His own home was unsafe for him at the moment; it was best he spent as little time as he could get away with there. His parents were downright awful. He felt much safer in Carla's house; her mother and father were very kind to him, almost treating him like another child. Letting him stay over was expected. It helped his mental state as well, to spend time in a positive environment.

At least, it helped the healing of his scars.

* * *

_The door finally opened and she glanced up. “Here he comes...”  
_

_Felix came from the bedroom looking very lost, his eyes half-lidded and his hair an absolute mess. He stumbled into the kitchen looking more like a child than a teenager, rubbing his eyes and, to Carla’s sheer delight, still clutching the stuffed lion that she’d placed in his arms earlier while he was asleep. It was now held at his side, giving him even more similiarities to the state of a barely-awake and bewildered 6-year-old. His entire aura seemed to scream 'where-am-i-what-day-is-it'._

_“How long was I out...?”_

_“Few hours, at least. You fell asleep the second you sat down on the bed."  
_

_"A few HOURS?"_

_"How sleep deprived are you?"_

_"Uhh..."_

_"Exactly. Want a popsicle?"_


End file.
